everything I need (Phoebe and Leo)
by molliereymersbartlett
Summary: Phoebe falls in love with Leo wyatt in unfortunate circumstances but they ignore what people say being secretly in love with each other, the teenagers soon start to find it hard with phoebes physco boy friend Leslie and leo's whitelighter job, will they make it?
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe-17  
Leo-18 phoebe  
Prue-22  
Piper-20

"Phoebe, do you want a ride to Beth's?" My older sister Piper asks,I shake my head "I think Cody is giving me one, my car should be ready next week" I wipe the bit of milk that dribbles down my chin and I jump off my chair."Bye sister" I put up the piece with my two fingers and duck my lips before running out the door.

I sit on the steps for five minutes until I see a red mustang and I smile, "going to the party aren't we?" he grins, I wink at him and slide in the seat before he speeds off.I apply some move lipstick and change my top, I catch Cody looking at me, "eyes on the road Cods" I grin, he flushes a scarlet color and looks back to the front, my sisters think i'm going to my friend Beth's for the night, but really i'm going to Leslie St. Claire's party,my boy friend, the car stops and I feel the base pumping under my feet and it goes into my veins making me more keen to party.I practically jump out of the car, I instantly see people filling the house with shrieks and laughs.I grin wickedly and continue to the party, I push past the stretch people in the door night sky blankets around me filled with music, I burst into the crowd and smile satisfied, "Phoebes!" I hear my name being called, Leslie smiles at me and I smile back, he puts his arm around my waist "I was wondering when you'd be here, I got asked a lot" I wave happily to some people we pass."Well,i'm here now,lets get this party started!" people cheer with me and I laugh."Want a drink pheebs?" he asks and hands me one before I can answer.I sip the red liquid and look around, suddenly I see the most beautiful man ive ever has shaggy blond hair and light blue eyes that capture mine and I feel a strange feeling in my stomach, he has a really good ass face is sculpted round and plump lips, he looks to be eighteen or nineteen at the looks at me and freezes, we stand there looking at each other for a few moments until Cody appears next to me, "Phoebe, hey" I don't register his presence and walk forward to the god looking man across from stares at me the entire time, "hi" I say simply, a crooked grin crosses his face, "hi" he replies,I giggle slightly, "Ah, i'm Phoebe haliwell" his eyes widen, "Leo Wyatt, thee Phoebe haliwell? I've heard so much about you!" he has heard about me? wow, ive never heard of him.

Suddenly i'm dragged away from Leo, I try escape but the grips leo frowns, looking rejected."Leslie!" I snap, ripping out of his looks at me with raged eyes."You are my girl, don't talk to him" his voice is venom like and I feel fear creep up my spine but I overcome it."No, i'm not your girl Leslie, I don't belong to anyone" I hiss and look him dead in the eye letting him know I was not his,he snickers, "righto then Phoebe" I narrow my eyes, "i'm getting a drink" I mutter, as I walk I look at Leo, his eyes lock on mine and I have to look away.

Leo

-Prue-  
I look at the clock for the fifth time in a row, i'm on a sofa in the lounge room with Grams across from me on the single Sofa."Prudence, stop looking at the clock" I groan, "she promised she'd call at nine, its now almost eleven" worry muddling up my brain for my youngest sister."Prue, she's seventeen, she is probably having so much fun that she's forgotten, it happens" I cross my arms over my chest and groan, I wait twenty seconds, "nup, stuff it, i'm calling" I ignore grams protests and nearly run to the phone.I dial their number and wait impatiently until I hear a cracked "hello, melody speaking" I smile "hey Melody, its Prue haliwell speaking, can I talk to Phoebe?" I ask politely, its quiet for a second, "ah, Phoebe's not here, Beth is in China, she has been now for a month" I almost drop the phone, "no, there must be some mistake Phoebe said..." I cut myself off, of coarse, Phoebe said it. "I'm sorry for wasting your time Mrs mathers, bye" I slam the phone down, "grams!"

-Phoebe-  
I glare at the ground, Leslie has his arm crushing around my torso, he won't let me move a little."Aha, yeah!, I went to that game and got really drunk..." I roll my eyes and sigh annoyingly."Ah, baby i'm just going to the bathroom" no kidding, I really like Leslie, he's so charming and is a great lover, but he always tries to have sex with me and I hate it and he is a jerk and always gets jealous.I bend down and plant a big kiss on his lips, he grabs my hand but I rip it away knowing he'll beg me to make out with him.I walk across the crowded room feeling drunk overwhelm I bump into a wall of flesh strong hands grip my forearms, it stops me from tripping, I'm about to punch who ever is touching me but I freeze seeing the beautiful Leo.I blush and quickly comb a bit of hair that covers my eye."Phoebe, sorry, are you okay, you look a little mad" I nod instantly, he laughs, "okay, well, want to dance" I smile and he wraps his fingers around mine and we push through the crowd of people and outside where the DJ and dance circle is.I start thrusting my pelvis's along with Leo and we laugh and dance for a while, talking about ourselves, I can't help but feeling ive known him forever.  
"This is for all of you lovers out there tonight" the DJ grins and a sad, romantic song comes on.I pause and Leo smiles at me giving me the tingles throughout my body and he pulls me into his chest, I wrap my arms around his neck and he wraps his arms around my torso and keeps his hand on the small of my back and we go round in circles for a while, I can't help but close my eyes and feel his warmth embrace me and my body fits in his like I was made for it.  
"Phoebe, I know we just met but I think your utterly beautiful in everyday" I bubble with sparkles and a very happy feeling settles inside me "Leo, I..." but suddenly my wrist is grabbed and I'm ripped away from Leo, shock hits me."Whoa!" I say confused.I'm roughly spun around, "what the hell do you think your doing!" Leslie roars, I cringe at how loud he is, "Les, calm down, it was just a dance!" I snap, he starts to pull me away and I squirm, "Leslie!" I yell, "hey man, get your hands off her!" Leo's voice is velvet and like gold to my ears.I feel Leslie's grip loosen and he lets go of me.I rub my arms, "so your the cock who is dancing with my girl" Leslie growls, Leo is slightly taller, but Leslie is more buff."She isn't your girl, you are a horrible boy friend and its clear she's over you!" snaps Leo, Leslie shoves Leo's chest and I start to feel very aggravated and tense, but a little start to watch, "Leslie, lets just go!" I plead but he pushes Leo resulting in Leo pushing him back then Leslie pushes him before punching him straight in the nose making Leo cover his face then get angry and Leslie receives a blow to the jaw back from Leo.I run in between them, "Leo, Les, stop!" I grabs my waist and throws me over his shoulder, "let go of me!" I shreik now feeling how angry he is, he doesn't stop until we are at his car,he opens the door why I thrash around on his drops me on the ground, "you like him!" he grabs my shirt and slams me against the car, I start to cry in fear, "no, only you!" I say through tears, he then punches me and a white hot pain hits my eyes and my face is forced back and I feel myself start to cry more."Get in the car" Leslie says softly, I shake my head, he grabs a fistful of my hair and throws me to the floor, "you do what I say!" he screams at me.I then in rage grab his neck and pull him to the ground and quickly get up and dart away, tears blurring my vision."Phoebe, come back, I love you!" Leslie screams at me and I hear him running after me, in the distant I see two lights, they get closer and closer until I see its a car then that random car turns into Prue's SUV, normally I would be dreading seeing her but right now it was like seeing god.

The car skids to a halt and I hear a door open, "Phoebe Marie haliwell!" Prue yells, "Prue" I say through tears and I throw myself into her arms, scared and hurt."Phoebes" she says alarmed, she holds the back of my head, "what happened?" I hide my face in the crook of her neck."Can we go home" I whisper, she nods and links her hand with mine and walks me into the car.


	2. Chapter two

Prue  
-Leo-  
All I can think of is Phoebe, she was like a beautiful godess the first time I layed eyes on her,her beautiful figure and everything a lot her was so damn jerk Leslie doesn't deserve her, I ran after them yesterday but they diserpered, and I felt like she was my angel and I felt these strange but very warm feelings when she touched me and smiled at me, I don't know how I haven't met her, I've hear she's big chocolate eyes that melted into mine and her golden brown hair that feel perfectly, her laugh was like a melody in my ears, and her smile was like a rainbow after a storm, I was falling for her and I only just met her, I don't now how that's possible, its so cliche but it was the truth and I'm going to win her over.

-Phoebe-

I sip at my hot chocolate,not looking Prue, Grams, or Piper in the eye stings and I feel myself not wanting to step foot outside the manor again."Phoebe, what happened?" Grams asks with concern evident in her frail old voice, I can't tell them about Leslie, they'll kill him and never let me go anywhere."Well, the cops came and I was scared so I ran down to the road and saw Prue, not much else I can say really" I shrug, "Pheebs, that was not relief in your eyes I saw, it was fear" I groan, "Prue, i'm fine, just give me my punishment and i'll go" I snap, take back she glares at me."Phoebe, you are grounded for a week" Grams states, I nod my head before walking to my room.

I lay on my back on the bed and the only thing I can see is Leo's smile and how it comforts me, like bringing sleeping beauty to her conscious state again.I fall asleep thinking about those Jade eyes.

-school-

I quickly apply as much make up as I can covering up the black bruise around my eye, "c,mon Phoebe, you can get through this, everything is fine" I convince myself to stay calm, I grab the door and pause and close my eyes taking a deep breathe before opening it and walking to my locker.  
"Phoebe, sup!" my friend maria says standing next to me, I smile and open my locker, "you gonna skip with me?" I give her a look, "obviously, I have bitch face first" she laughs, hands constrict around my waist and rough lips are on my cheek.I feel myself nearly screaming, Maria does a small wave before scurrying away.I spin around, "get away from me" I, my voice as Sharpe as a blade."Phoebe, I am so sorry for last night" I turn around,"Please, I love you so much, I just hate seeing other people touch you like I am, I never meant to hurt you" I sigh and turn around, "well, okay, but next time i'm dumping your sorry ass" and I kiss him, he kisses back harder and I pull away from him and he grabs my hand and we walk down the I wanted to do was rip away from him, I don't trust him but I was scared and don't know what to do.


	3. Chapter three

-phoebe- piper

I write down the last bit of note on my sheet and the bell goes, I sigh and rub my sore eye which is still caked with make up to hide the purple swelling.I hate him for doing this, I see my locker and unlock it as humanly fast as possible and shove my stuff in days like this I wish my sisters were only one year apart and still at school with me.A warm feeling starts in my chest and I have the urge to turn around, Leo meets my eyes, his jade iris's sizzling into mine like butter on a hot pan.I am so attracted to this boy its not funny, "Leo?" I say speechless, "how are you here" He scratches the back of his head, "I moved here two weeks ago, I started Monday last week, I guess we never noticed each other till now, but I don't know how, you are utterly beautiful Phoebe" I feel my insides warm up, "Leo, Leslie will see us" His eyes suddenly dart to behind me and his eyes seem to go hard."what?" I look behind me and see Leslie striding over to me, I mentally grown and turn around with a fake smile plastered to my face, "hey baby, we were just talking about you" he ignores Leo's presence, "good thing I hope" fear seems to rack through, please don't care, please do not care!."Hi" Leo says as sharp as a blade, "hey" Leslie says just as coolly, "well, Phoebe and I are going to go now, by Leon" he grabs my hand and I wince when he squeezes it to hard and he he yanks me with him down the hallway, "Leo" I hear Leo mutter.

He stops and looks at me with an unimpressed look,"Phoebe" he sighs, "what, I can talk to him can't I?" he shakes his head, "no, he is attractive and I don't want you near him" I look at him in disbelief "how dare you tell me who I can talk to, after what happened last night" I snap, he looks angry, "only because you were the slut who was dancing with another man Freebie" I open my mouth in anger, "excuse me ass hole?" I shout, "you heard me" he scowls, "well, hear this, .over!" I yell and rush off in another direction.


	4. AN

i'd just like to say thanks for the reveiws, I really apreciate it :)

I will update as soon as I can

stay charmed

mollie xox


End file.
